Sand Ninja Chronicles The Movie
by ChristinaMichelle666
Summary: Temari's stories become a movie


**The Sand Ninja Chronicles : The Movie**

We were all at the movie theater greeting people that were coming to see our movie that we had made over the past year and almost one hundred people showed up for the big showing of the movie. There were people that had stayed the night outside of the theater to be first in line to get their tickets only to find out that the movie didn't start until noon.

Temari: Well Shikamaru what do you think about all of these fans?

Shikamaru: It's a little overwhelming for me but I can live with it, I just can't wait for the reviews that we're gonna get.

Hinata: Well I just can't wait to see how the people react because of all the fighting in the movie. I mean I don't expect them to be all ewwwwww about the blood that comes gushing out of my mouth but if they do they're weak.

Gaara: Ha ha blood. I'm sorry that you were the one that had to get all messy and stuff with the blood.

Hinata: That's okay Gaara I'm kind of happy that I was the one bleeding because then you had to come save me which I thought was the best part of the movie.

Gaara: I think our first kiss was the best part of the movie.

Hinata: blushes I liked that part too.

Sakura: Well now that the movies about to start I think that we should head out and get something to eat.

Naruto: Good idea how about ramen?

Ino: No I have a better idea. how about some actual lunch...we can go to McDonalds.

Hinata: No bad memories.

Temari: There's a really good restaraunt down the street that' really getting some good reviews...my treat.

Sasuke: Sounds good.

Naruto: Do...

Shikamaru: Yes they have ramen on the menu for all you ramen lovers.

Naruto: Great...belive it!

Sasuke: Shut the heck up you fuzzbag.

Ino: Nice one emo.

TenTen: walks into the theater What's up guys?

Temari: Oh my god you look great compared to when we last seen you, have you lost weight?

TenTen: Yes I have and for a good reason too.

Hinata: What's the reason.

Neji: walks in Sup?

TenTen: That's why...

Sakura: Is that Neji?

TenTen: Yep.

Hinata: Wow that's sooooo insanely crazy!! What happened to his hair it's all short and he's wearing a normal shirt and look jeans too!!!!!!

Shikamaru: Holy st he looks weird.

Temari: SHIKAMARU NARA IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN YOU'LL SUFFER A BEATING WITH MY GIANT FAN!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND???

Shikamaru: Y...Yes T...Temari

Gaara: Whoa man that's crazy cool because you're all cool looking and stuff like that, what are you? A gangsta?

Neji: Dn straight.

TenTen: No Neji not the right choice of words to use around Naruto fans.

Neji: It's not like they haven't heard it before.

Temari: Some of them haven't heard stuff like that before Neji.

Neji: Like who?

Ino: The church-going children...I used to be one but then it got all boring once I was done with my third year...they won't let you talk like that at all and belive it...

Naruto: Who stole my line?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Sakura: Be quiet Naruto!

Ino: Belive it or not that's the way the world should be.

Sasuke: You must be crazy.

Hinata: No I deffinatley agree.

Sakura: Me 2.

Temari: The same here.

TenTen: Ditto.

After the movie ended all of the fans came out laughing and congratulating all of us on the great job on the movie.

Ino: Well I guess that we should get into possition for our secret jutsu.

Temari: What do you mean?

Sasuke: We set up this thing to where our fans could see our secret jutsu and then that would be another thing that their friends didn't know that they did.

Shikamaru: Are you kidding me that could be very troublesome for my chakra flow.

Temari: You can use me as an example so I won't resist you like I did in the Chunin exams.

Shikamaru: Alright that sound great.

Sakura: We also set up flat-screen t.v.'s at all of our spots so we can explain our fighting style.

Naruto: They wouldn't be hooked up if it wasn't for Shikamaru's brains.

Shikamaru: It was nothing really.

Temari: I think that it was something kisses Shika on the cheek

Shkamaru blushed and everyone started to laugh, when we were done showing all of our fans our secret jutsu and explaining our fighting style we all started for home only to find out that all of our wepons were stolen...

(I know you must be thinking but Temari needs her giant fan for her secret jutsu and Gaara needs his gourd for his but we learned more jutsu that required hand signs but didn't require our wepons)

...so we had to go to our houses and get our normal clothes on so we could retreive our wepons...we were wearing really flashy outfits for the premier for the movie that was released ealier.

Sakura: Who would have stolen our wepons and why?

Temari: I don't know...we don't really have any enemies at the moment.

Ino: Well maybe it's all a practical joke.

Sasuke: No it's not a practical joke or they would be hidden in an obvious place. I would know I was always part of practical jokes.

Naruto: What?!? You were a prankster? I mean how did you pull that off you were never in trouble ever so how didn't you get in trouble I think you're lieing...

Naruto wouldn't stay quiet long enough for any of us to talk about where they could be at so we just left and went our seperate ways to try and find our wepons. When we all found our wepons it was a little late for us to go to see our own movie so we had to wait and see how our interviews had gone on the news.

We found our wepons shortly after that.

next day

Temari: Well the interviews couldn't have gone any better but I say that they could have been a little more informational.

Ino: I thought they were perfect because they had just enough information and insider stuff on all of us.

Naruto: Well I don't want to argue with anyone but I thought that the interviews were stupid.

Sasuke: For once in his entire life Naruto's right. I mean what if a rouge ninja was watching the interviews and stuff like that...we would be at a higher risk for attack.

Ino: The guys are making a lot of sence which in Naruto's case...no offense...

Naruto: None taken.

Ino:...is very rare. We could be surrounded right now.

Temari: Well they could have been watching but what are the odds of that?

Shikamaru: Obviously our odds are fact because we're surrounded right now.

Hinata: Oh boy who do we have to beat now?

Temari: It's a group of sand ninja.

Gaara: Oh...well...funk.

Hinata: What did you do this time Gaara?

Gaara: Nothing. They're here for Temari, Kankuro, and I because we're all going out with Leaf Village ninja.

Temari: That's exactly what happened to mom...or at least that's what Kankuro said.

To be continued...


End file.
